


the kiss

by mustlovelance



Series: 80's allurance drabbles [3]
Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: F/M, PLEASE NOTE THE FANDOM, this is NOT for the 2016 series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustlovelance/pseuds/mustlovelance
Summary: Keith doesn’t know what he did to deserve this, Pidge and Hunk are entertained, Allura is eternally patient, and Lance just wants to know what fond means.





	the kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone gets confused, this is for the 1984 Voltron: Defender of the Universe series, NOT the 2016 Voltron: Legendary Defender series. The fanart by marshiyan that I commissioned for this piece can be found [here](http://mustlovelance.tumblr.com/post/164007160674/i-commissioned-marshiyan-for-a-reversal-of-the).

“Hey, what do you—what’s your _interpretation_ of the word _fond_?” 

“Uh.” Keith tilted his head. “It’s…good?” 

Lance groaned and flopped back on the couch. 

“Yeah, but what does it _mean_?”

“Why are you asking _me_?” 

“Ugh, you’re useless.” Lance covered his face with his hand, groaning even more dramatically. Though he didn’t bother moving his hand, he could _feel_ Keith’s scowl burning through it. 

“Well, do you want the—”

“Just tell me what you think fond means!” 

“Why do you want to know?” 

Lance slid down the back of the couch as he crossed his arms. 

“Alluratold me that she was ‘quite fond’ of me yesterday,” Lance said. “When she uh.” He could feel his face heat up and he _hated_ it. 

“Oh, you mean when she kissed you? Again? I think that’s the twelfth time now…”

It was actually the sixteenth, but who was counting? Certainly not Lance. Not at all.

“It’s not—it doesn’t really... Look, just, what do you think?”

Keith sighed heavily as he rose to his feet.  

“Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

Lance had no idea where Keith was going, either literally or metaphorically. 

When Keith returned a few minutes later, he had a huge book tucked under his arm. He set it down on the table as he sat down. Lance leaned over to get a look at it while Keith flipped through the pages. 

“Fond.” Keith pressed a finger onto the page, presumably where the word _fond_ was. “Adjective. Having an affection or liking for.” He turned to look at Lance with narrowed eyes. “Affectionate, loving. Synonyms include ‘keen on’, ‘partial—” Lance threw his arms up in frustration.

“Well now you’re just being diffi—!” He lowered his arms and crossed them again. “Oh, I see what happened here.” Keith just gave him an innocent look. 

“What are you two shouting about?” 

Lance and Keith both looked over as Hunk and Pidge strolled into the room. 

“I was _trying_ to ask Keith what he thought about what Allura told me,” Lance said. “Earlier. You know.” 

“You asked _Keith_?” Pidge shook his head. “You’re hopeless.”

“No— _Keith_ is hopeless,” Lance grumbled. “But at least our fearless leader knows how to use a dictionary.” 

“Hey _._ ” Keith only sounded slightlyoffended.  

“A _donut_ could explain it better than Keith could,” Pidge said.

“ _Hey_.” Keith sounded more than slightly offended.

“You should’ve just come to _me_ ,” Hunk said. He walked towards the couch and sat down next to Lance, elbowing his side. “She likes you, man.”

“Okay, but like—like _how_? _Like_ like, like, or…uh…” Lance trailed off. 

“Lance, buddy, she keeps kissing you,” Hunk said. “This isn’t rocket science.” 

“Maybe I just have a very kissable cheek,” Lance argued. He gestured to himself with a flourish. “I mean, my face in general is pretty perfect. One might even call it irresistible.” 

“I think she wants to see—” Pidge cut himself off when he made eye contact with Hunk, raising his hands in acquiescence. “Alright, in place of the donut, I’ll explain it to you.” He took a deep breath. “She likes you. In the lovey-dovey way. She’s probably wondering why you haven’t made your move yet.” 

“Lovey-dovey,” Lance echoed. “ _Lovey-dovey_.” 

Before he could vocalize another thought, Coran’s voice came out through the speakers, announcing yet another attack by the Drule Empire.  

\--

Lance found himself staring at the sky with no idea how he’d gotten there. Even more confusing was the presence of the entire team hovering over him. None of them looked injured, and the world seemed to be mostly intact, so they must have won.  

“You’re welcome,” Lance greeted, waving a hand in the air. “For saving the day and all.” He could only assume that was the case. 

“Lance!” Keith’s voice could be annoying at times, usually when he was telling Lance what to do, but this was something else entirely. As if the ringing in his ears wasn’t irksome enough. 

Lance groaned, clutching his head as he strained to sit up. Keith, in typical Keith fashion, shoved him back down. Lance, in typical Lance fashion, sat right back up.  

“Stop being so _difficult_ ,” Keith said. 

“I thought you said I’m _always_ difficult.” 

Keith’s nostrils flared as he huffed up a storm. “Just forget it. Are you okay? Can I see your—”

Keith knelt to push Lance’s hair away from his face, but Lance swatted at him until his hand retreated. Whatever Keith wanted, Lance wasn’t in the mood to give it to him. 

“Lance, let me see.” That was Allura’s voice. Lance turned his head towards her slowly. She sure was pretty. 

“See what?”

“Your head, Lance,” she said, patient as always. “You hit your head.” 

“Oh.” That explained some things. “Lemme guess—mega-jerk of the year was involved?”

“You tossed your helmet because the visor cracked,” Allura said. “Then Lotor hit you with a rock.” Lance heard Keith grumble at that. Apparently they had a new shared experience. “So, yes, he was involved.” She crouched down and reached over to brush his bangs out of his face. It felt nice. Her hands were really soft. 

“Hmm, sounds very smart of me,” Lance said. If he kept blinking, surely everything would feel less fuzzy. 

“Oh my god, he’s practically _purring_ ,” Pidge said, snickering into his fist. 

Allura’s fingers pressed down on one spot just enough to hurt. When he winced, her mouth dropped into a frown.

“Well, it doesn’t look too bad,” she said thoughtfully. “But we’ll have the doctor look at you.” She turned to Keith. “I’ve got him.” Keith shot an exasperated look in Lance’s direction, but he nodded and turned to leave with the rest of the team. 

Although Lance managed to stand without much trouble, Allura hovered at his side, hands braced to catch him if he swayed.

“I’ll take you back with me in Blue,” Allura explained. She pulled off her helmet and tucked it under her arm, which didn’t really match up with what she’d just said. “The others can tow Red back to the volcano.”

“Uh, _what_? I can do that mys—”

“Then you won’t mind if I talk _like this_?” How Allura could make her beautiful voice sound shrill, Lance had no idea, but it didn’t do any wonders for his pounding headache. He squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

“Ugh, _whatever_ —let’s just get the hand-waving out of the way,” he said. “Don’t your arms get tired doing that every time?” Allura chuckled, letting her arm brush against him as they walked. He openly gaped at the lack of space between them. 

“Even if they did, it would be worth it. My people really appreciate the gesture.” Her lips curled into a small smile. “And I’m sure they’ll appreciate what you did today too.”

“I mean, I’m not gonna wave, but yeah, I was _instrumental_ to this victory.”  

“That deserves a special reward, doesn’t it?” 

Lance stopped short to stare at her. The grin on Allura’s face crumbled, but she recovered so quickly he couldn’t be certain he hadn’t imagined it.  

This wasn’t in the script. Allura always waited until she’d greeted the people at the castle balcony before giving her reward. 

“Perhaps you’re too disoriented,” she said. “What a shame.” There was no trace of that crestfallen expression; maybe he _had_ imagined it. 

“Princess, I’m not so far gone that I’d turn down a reward from _you_ ,” Lance said.

Allura studied him for a moment before stepping closer. Without her heels, she needed to stand on her toes to press a kiss against his cheek.

Another thing that wasn’t in the script—the way she _lingered_. 

As soon as she pulled away, Allura tugged at his wrist and started leading him towards the Blue Lion. 

“Let’s get you to the doctor,” she said, staring straight ahead. 

“I’m actually f—”

“It would make me feel better, Lance.” 

“ _Fine_.” 

\--

Lance’s plan was simple and perfect. He would walk with Allura in the garden, a perfectly romantic location with perfectly normal flowers, and, after ensuring that Nanny was nowhere nearby, deliver his perfect lines. Allura would be overwhelmed by how suave he was and then he would kiss her and it would be great and he would be the happiest guy in the universe. 

If Lotor tried to intervene somehow, Lance would rip his hair off like it was a wig and then shove it down his throat. Which would kind of ruin the mood but there was no helping it, really.

The problem was—what did fond mean, _really_? Did anyone _truly_ know? What if it meant something different on Arus? Keith had used an Arusian dictionary, but what if it was outdated? What if—

They’d already passed the garden for the second time when Lance realized he’d missed it. He glanced over at Allura. A fatal flaw in his plan: he hadn’t accounted for how pretty she was.

“—and I think the squirrels are cute, honestly. I don’t see why Nanny wants to get rid of them. I wonder if they’d get along with the mice.”  

Lance cleared his throat, drawing her attention away from the squirrels and back to his face. 

“So I hear you’re—you’re quite _fond_ of—uh, me,” he said, trying for a smirk but definitely falling short. 

“Now where did you hear that?” Allura’s eyes were bright with amusement, and something else he couldn’t identify. 

Lance stared blankly at her.

“Uh, you. You fought good. _Well_. Today. But also all the time.” He cringed. 

“Thanks to _you_ ,” Allura said softly. 

“No, I just always knew you could.” 

Allura tucked her hair behind her ear, not quite meeting his gaze. 

“So, uh, you deserve a special…reward,” he finished. 

Allura stopped walking, leaving them standing beside each other. The weight of her gaze pinned him in place, and there was the hint of a smile on her lips. 

If this was what _fond_ looked like, then maybe he did understand what it meant. 

Lance closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He could feel the smile on her face just before he pulled away. 

“I was wondering when you’d get the hint,” she said, sounding downright _giddy_. “And you’re very cute when you blush, you know.” She reached over to poke his cheek. 

“Hey, I’m cute _all the time_ , thank you very much.” His smile was shaky as he poked her cheek right back. “And, uh, for the record—I’m quite fond of you too.” 

“You know you can’t say that and then _not_ kiss me again, right?”

“Well, if you _insist_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun references: [The Kiss](http://mustlovelance.tumblr.com/post/162208108120/hello-to-my-santa-monica-allurance-dream), [Keith gets wasted by a rock](http://mustlovelance.tumblr.com/post/162649549104/bye-keith), [Lance believing in Allura](http://mustlovelance.tumblr.com/post/162414845129/these-two-are-gonna-kill-me-and-im-gonna-like-it), [questionable motives](http://mustlovelance.tumblr.com/post/162371235999/allura-for-the-fifth-5th-time-me) for [kissing someone 5 times](http://mustlovelance.tumblr.com/post/162411440143/me-lance-im-keeping-score-allura-found-a), [Lance (Kurogane) is perfect](http://mustlovelance.tumblr.com/post/163649293063/isamu-kurogane-hes-perfect-for-real), [Lotor is voted mega jerk of the year](http://mustlovelance.tumblr.com/post/160457977257/lance-please), [Allura sure is pretty](https://kurojishiyo.tumblr.com/post/158244801858/lance-boy-she-sure-looks-pretty-doesnt-she)


End file.
